A Dragon's Whispering Tale
by MDzkM
Summary: Five years have passed since dragons and Vikings found peace. Hiccup, Astrid and co. will go on an adventure that will determine the fate of their respectful tribe and sturdy island, Berk. Including encounters with new dragons, enemies, and pirates? And of course new allies. With no doubt of the pairing Hiccstrid.
1. Prologue

**********A/N: So this is my second story so far... I'm going to post them one by one as for my mistake from the first story. And I really hope you'll leave some suggestions or reviews for the story so I'll know when or what to continue although I'm the author. I won't update periodically but if I have the time and of course the story itself. So enough chattering and read... (SPOILERS ALERT-SPOILERS ALERT)**

* * *

**Summary: **Five years have passed since dragons and Vikings found peace. Hiccup, Astrid and co. will go on an adventure that will determine the fate of their respectful tribe and sturdy island, Berk. Including encounters with new dragons, enemies, and pirates? And of course new allies. With no doubt of the pairing Hiccstrid.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of How to Train Your Dragon in any way or any kind. They all belong to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks Animations.

**A Dragon's Whispering Tale**

This is Berk. It's a small island on the bottom of a cliff. Most people would say that it's paradise to have a house with view of the beautiful big blue ocean that could watch the sunsets everyday with tranquility, except Berk is anything but that. Since 300 years ago, we Vikings, kills any dragon on sight. Dragons raid us and we defend ourselves. Nobody ever thought about having peace with them in any way. My father, Stoick The Vast, is leader of the village tribe. He is a big man, and like any person on Berk, he is everything except patient. Everybody knows that we Vikings have stubbornness issues. But their patience are even more so.

My name is Hiccup. There aren't many things to describe me to start with. I used to be called a disaster to the village. Bad-luck bringer and the list goes on. Until a fateful day that one night on a dragon raid I shot down a Night Fury. I already know nobody's going to listen to me rambling about something impossible like that. Night Furies are a legendary dragon. Nobody ever survived to pass on the tale to their descendants. These dragons have a very unimaginable reputation as I've read on the dragon book. _'The unholy offspring of the lightning and death itself. The only chance of surviving: hide and pray that it does not find you'_. Of course with killing that dragon I could change my fate and have a proper or maybe superior treatment from the Vikings. But of course my cowardliness got in the way and had me to release it from its trap.

I actually tamed _him_ and found out that _he_, or any of the dragons, is not as bad as they told us, and actually more intelligent than they let on. They are nature loving animals. They are carnivorous but mostly eat fish. And they are loyal even though they have some bothersome trust problems but once you got past that it'll be totally worth it.

The day I'd defeated the Red Death, I had instantly became a celebrity and popular amongst girls throughout the whole island. But alas, the price was too much as I lost a limb during the battle. And after years of peace with the dragons, a new threat appears. Drago Bludvist, a madman, a control freak, a mindless killing machine, brought disaster through land and seas. At the end we zestfully defeated him but an inevitable terrible fate came across our chief. Somehow I wonder how fate works, it sets you happy for a moment and then take your loved ones away a moment later. We met my mom in a dragon nest. She actually ran away from Berk and lived there ever since with the dragons and their alpha. Dad was so happy when he met her and asked her to go back home. She hesitated at first and when they sang their marriage song she ecstatically accepted.

However not long after, my dad got shot by Toothless with the enemy's alpha dragon controlling him. It was a painful loss. He was a great father, a good friend and companion as Gobber put it, and a great chief and husband, as said by my mother. We then sent him on a ship and shot hot burning arrows at it as we send him to Valhalla. And until now we still mourn for my father, for our chief. And, as by rules I'm the one next in line for being chief and got elected automatically, not that anybody disapproved. And since then life on Berk never been more peaceful. Or so it will…

* * *

It's just another day. Wake up in the morning, doing chief stuffs and finally got some alone time at the evening. Me and Toothless flew to Raven's Point which is our new hanging place. It's quite nice, you can watch the sunset here and nobody could go her easily without a dragon.

"Hi son. Somethin' botherin' ya?" Valka, my mother asked after landing with her dragon, Cloudjumper.

"Hi mom. Yeah I've got some stuff occupying my mind for a while" She walked and sat beside me.

"Ya know Hiccup. Stoick's going to be proud if he sees ya now" She smiled.

"I know mom. I missed him so much" I looked at the ground.

"Hiccup, it wasn't yer dragon's fault. He was controlled by the alpha. He can't do anythin'" I looked up to meet my mother's gaze.

"I know. It's just, if I were the one who got shot maybe things'll be better"

"Don't be ridiculous Hiccup. Yer father needs to protect ya. And if you were the one who was gone, I don't know what our village will be" I looked to the horizon.

Watching the colorful blue sky turns scarlet as the sun goes down. "And I couldn't think of what will happen… To that Hofferson girl"

My breath instantly stopped and clogged my throat like a big lump at the mention of her.

"She loves you deeply Hiccup. And I know that you feel the same. It really gave away when you kissed her in front of the whole village" My mother chuckled and giggled.

We spent another couple of minutes watching the scenery. "I really love her mom. How should I tell her?"

* * *

Valka's PoV

He looked serious and stared at the sea melancholy.

"Son, is it too hard for you to say it? You already spent a lot of times with her and I've figured that that was not the first time you both kissed," He turned into a couple shades of red I could tell he's embarrassed.

"I'm, I don't know. I guess I'm just too shocked by the turn of events recently. I guess she must've also acknowledged that because she seems worried about me" I just quietly listened to my son. "But I guess that grief got the best of me because I couldn't think of anything beside, dad" He gestured with his arms.

"Hiccup, I know that now is not the perfect time but that will come surely. Are you just afraid of her reaction?" I came closer to him.

"No. Yes. Probably" He looked so tortured in that mind of his.

"Why don't you relax yourself in tonight's gathering at the Great Hall? You can ask her to dance to my and Stoick's song"

"I guess you're right mom. Well, see you back on Berk" He waved then mounted onto Toothless.

* * *

Gobber's PoV

_What a day_. I mused in me head. I walked home from me forge where I work. Ever since that boy had brought peace with the dragons, orders for saddles never stop flowin'. _Sure could use a mead or two_. I went to the Great Hall.

Everybody was there. Of course Hiccup and his trustworthy dragon. His friends with also their dragons. And the older Vikings are there too, like bucket for example. Suddenly I saw the boy bein' pushed by his mother over to his girl. Astrid Hofferson. She's a fine lass. She got fine looks, nice abilities, fighting experience, sure nobody's perfect but for some reason every boy that seen her only described with one word: _Valkyrie._

And surprisingly, well, not so much, that lass fell for the chief. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He's a kind lad. I've work with him since he was a kid. A marvelous blacksmith. He also reserved his heart for her. Not that nobody know of them, since after his near gruesome death, she kissed him in public. But nobody knows for sure what their relationship are. They never actually make it official but that didn't seem a problem though. Well enough of me ramblin'. _Time for some mead_.

* * *

Hiccup's PoV

"Mom, you don't need to push me. It's embarrassing" I blushed as my mother encouraged me to ask Astrid to dance.

"C'mon son, you need to take the lead sometimes" She winked at me and hushed me over to her. I perforce obeyed.

"Eh, Umm… Astrid, would you like to have the dance with me?" I stuttered along the sentence. Great, now she's going to think I'm weird again which is the last thing I want to happen.

"Of course Hiccup" She smiled at me. She got into the dance position quickly with me following. And then she kissed my cheek. "That's for being romantic" She smiled again. Founding hard to resist I smiled also.

"Glad you didn't punch me like always" She giggled. "Yeah, it's been so long. Brings back the memories" She cuddled up onto my chest.

All of a sudden a familiar tune start playing. _This song…_ I thought to myself. "Astrid, sorry to ask you this but do you know this song?" I wanted to faint so badly. That question is boldly stupid.

"Yeah, I've heard your mother sang it when she's flying. Want to dance to it?" I was glad she didn't deadpanned. "Sure" We started to make way so we won't hit anyone whilst we're dancing.

_"I'll swim and sail on savage seas"_ I started slowly as my father does.

_"With ne'er a fear of drowning"_ She began to took position.

_"And gladly ride the waves of life, if you'll marry me…"_ The song escalated faster.

_"No scorching sun._

_"Nor freezing cold._

_"Will stop me on my journey._

_"If you will promise me your heart._

_"And love me for eternity"_

Astrid starts singing after me.

_"My dearest one my darling dear._

_"Your mighty words astound me._

_"But I've no need on mighty deeds, when I feel your arms along me"_ I smiled as the song grew faster and faster.

_"But I would bring you rings of gold._

_"I'd even sing you poetry._

_"And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me"_ We sang back to back.

_"I have no use for rings of gold._

_"I care not for your poetry._

_"I only want your hand to hold"_

_"I only want you near me"_ I grinned.

We started doing the next verse together.

_"To love and kiss to sweetly hold"_

_"For the dancing and the dreaming"_

_"Through all life's sorrows and delights"_

_"I'll keep your laugh inside me"_

_"I'll swim and sail on savage seas"_

_"With ne'er a fear of drowning"_

_"I'd gladly ride the waves of life"_

_"If you will marry me!"_ We finished in sync, panting and grasping for breath. After that we looked at each other. Suddenly without realizing I kissed her lips.

After we parted everybody clapped their hands and cheered. We both turned crimson and got back to our position. "Hey, Astrid. Wanna go for a late night flight?"

She smirked. "You really know how to entertain a girl"

"And I thought I was boring" I sarcastically remarked and she just chuckled. I went to Toothless while she tried to find Stormfly, her Deadly Nadder.

"I guess she left early. She never really liked crowds anyway" She shrugged.

"So wanna ride Toothless together?"

"Still need to ask?" She lightly punched my shoulder.

We set off from the Great Hall with Toothless. We soar through the night sky, memories from the first flight with her drifting back to me. "It's like our first time flying together, isn't it Astrid?" I smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I really wish we could be like this forever Hiccup" She said to my ears sending me vibes throughout the body. Her voice is really soft and beautiful.

"Me too Astrid" I smiled and so did she.

We went to rest on our grotto. The place where I met Toothless. The place where I earned her trust. The place… When the first time she kissed me, even if it's on the cheek not lips. We rested our body against Toothless and watched the full moon.

"Hey Astrid" She perked up when I spoke. "I know I've never said this officially or make it clear but I'm going to tell you now, that… I- I love you Astrid" She smiled and kissed me slowly but full of passion.

"I love you too Hiccup. Doesn't all those kisses shows something to you?" She joked. "Yeah of course they do" I chuckled.

"And I thought you think of us as only mere friends" She snuggled closer to me.

We spent another couple of minutes gazing at the stars.

"This place is very beautiful. You can see the constellations from here" Astrid smiled.

"I never knew you liked the night scenery" I chuckled.

We both laughed quietly. It was a beautiful night for both of us.

"Astrid, as much I hate ruining the moment but we have to go back before the village thinks that we're missing"

"Yeah, I know" She smiled.

When we arrived, we got welcomed by Gobber and the rest of our friends.

"What's up guys?" I greeted.

"Oh you two are gonna love this" Snotlout said excitedly.

"Yeah, it'll make you restless for the rest of the night" Tuffnut joined.

"And run around with excitement" Ruffnut added.

"Hey that's my line" Tuffnut complained.

"Whatever-" Ruffnut replied before being tackled by her twin. Sometimes, I swear they'd never change.

"So what's the news Gobber?" I asked curious.

"Well, lad. We're goin' adventuring, outside the island. And don' ya worry 'cause I've prepared everything. Yer mother will be temporarily chief when we're gone. The whole village is okay with that" _Now that's what I'm looking for…_ I thought excited.

I must've stayed quiet too long that Gobber snapped me out from my train of thoughts. "So, lad. Whaddaya say?" He smirked. "Deal" I smirked back.

"Count me in" Astrid followed.

"Great, we'll leave first thing in the mornin'. So go home now and start packing" "Yeah" Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut answered.

* * *

From that moment onward they all started on their adventure, but unbeknownst to them for a blood curling disaster that will soon follow.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was... Pretty unexpected. 1 review in less than an hour. Guess I have to live up this story to please others. Keep up to date fellas...**

**Thanks to Jo for the first reviewer, and jnri11300 for the first to follow the story.  
**

**And thank you also for Cyclone20, HiccupHaddockLover, EqiuneMajor for reviews which I'm utterly thankful, especially Cyclone20's review and suggestion. And Saphirabrightscale for following the story and favoriting it. Wish good day to you all :D**


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: I know that this is a kind of fast update of the story but I guess I just have the time and inspiration to write it. I'm sorry if the opening (prologue of the whole story) is too mainstream and the plot also maybe. I'm just going too say thank you for those who supported me.**

**And I want to make it clear that the main narrator is Hiccup or a 3rd person (mostly Hiccup) and for Stoick's dragon I'll use the one in the movie, not the series because it's more canon. And since I don't know what dragon kind he/she is so I'll put him up with the average dragon abilities. And for the disclaimer, I don't see the need to post it a second time. So if you want to read it go to the first page.**

**A/N: As for the readers for my DC story, I know I promised to make a sequel to my first story about DC, but i guess it's going to be put on hold because I'm really, really, _really_ hooked by this movie and pairing. Thank you, please enjoy the story (this one is not pretty long inasmuch this is still part of the introduction) Read and Review :)**

* * *

The sun rises up replacing the twilight moon. I wake up to find Toothless staring at me with his large cat-likewise eyes.

"Hey bud. Are you ready?" He gave me a grunt and tilted his head, an expression that says: _What are you talking about?_ Hahaha… Dragons.

"We're going to sail through the seas and fly over the clouds adventuring for, I don't know how long. Isn't it exciting?"

He suddenly jumped here and there, up and down, and tried desperately to smile, which got me rolling on my bed seeing him fail. "C'mon bud. Let's check on Astrid"

We went out our house after some breakfast with my mom and ran to Astrid's house.

"Hey Hiccup" She greeted me just when I was about to go to her place. "Oh, hey Astrid. I was just about to pick you up" I smiled.

"That's very nice of you" She gave a peck on my cheek. "So you're all done with you're things?" I asked. "Yep, I already put them on the boat"

"The boat's already here? Why didn't you wake me up?" I pouted and she giggled.

"Sorry, I went to your house earlier but you looked like you were having a good dream" I blushed instantly. Well, that's true 'cause I dreamed about her and me flying out in the sky on top of Toothless.

"So? Are _you_ ready yet? You seem elated by the whole idea"

"Of course I do. With all the chiefing duties I don't have time to explore the world and do my mapping, together with you of course" I smiled.

"Are your trying to charm me?" She playfully punched me on the shoulders.

"'cause I like it" She moved closer, and pushed the trigger to my artificial wings.

"You never seem to get tired of that" "Well it's funny" She laughed. "C'mon let's go to the boat. We're burning daylight"

* * *

Gobber's PoV

_Man, where're those kids now?_ "Hey, Tuffnut. Search for Hiccup and Astrid and tell 'em to get here pronto"

"Why does it always to be me?" Tuffnut complained.

"Uhh... Maybe because you're ugly?" Ruffnut insulted.

"Oh yeah? Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror? Oh wait- It always breaks before you could even touch it" Tuffnut snickered. "Why you-"

"That's enough" I butted in before it could get any worse. "Just do what I say. We need to set sail before the sun is at its highest point"

"Argh-" He finally walked out of the ship and ran back to the village.

"There you are Hiccup, where were you- wait don't answer that. I think I already know" I said as I glanced at Astrid.

"So Gobber, are we going or not?" Hiccup brought me back from spacing out. "Oh yeah, alright" I walked to the back of the ship to cut the rope that binds the boat to the dock.

"Good luck Hiccup. Be safe" Valka said as she waved from the wood planks with the other parents and villagers.

"Yeah. You too mom" He waved back with the others.

* * *

Hiccup's PoV

"Good Luck? Hopefully we'll need it" Suddenly I felt a sting on my shoulders.

"What gives?"

"Do you think this boat is gonna sink?" Astrid smirked while crossing her arms.

"Of course not. Well, even if it does sink we could fly with the dragons" I dryly replied and she punched me again.

"Okay, okay. I was hoping I would meet another Night Fury. So that Toothless will have a friend. Is that enough explanation for you?"

"Fair enough" She smiled. "I thought for a second there that you wished we could have some time alone"

"Well, I do apparently. Since we seldom have that since I was chief" I faced her.

"And I think we will" I looked around followed by Astrid. The twins are trying to throw each other into the ocean. Snotlout is trying to get some peace. And Fishlegs is steering the boat. While Gobber slapped his face at the hopeless sight.

"Hey, you lot" Gobber shouted. Everybody froze and looked at Gobber. "What about we have a nice tale telling rather than doing… This" He gestured to them. "That's a good idea. I could use some interval" Ruffnut said. "Yeah, I'll be glad to hear a story than look at her face" Tuffnut pointed at his twin. Ruffnut banged his helmet with a hammer. "Ouch-"

"Stop it. Stop it. Now just round up here while I tell you an old story" Gobber picked up a log and sat on it.

"Once up-"

"Can I join you guys?" Fishlegs interrupted. Gobber glared.

"Then who would steer the ship? The dragons? Might as well jump now" Gobber remarked sardonically.

Fishlegs gulped. "I changed my mind. Just continue on"

"Good. Once up-"

"Is this going to be a horror story?" Tuffnut asked eagerly.

"Yeah right. You couldn't even handle a slight scare" Ruffnut replied.

"Oh yeah? Well I wasn't the one who wet the bed on Halloween" Tuffnut glared.

"It was the drink you idiot" Ruffnut took a battle stance.

"Scaredy-cat"

"Coward"

"Hermaphrodite"

"Transvestite"

"FOR ODIN'S SAKE- THAT'S ENOUGH YOU HEAR ME?" Gobber exasperatedly separated the twins and to keep them shut their mouths up.

Gobber groaned as the twins still trading death glares. "How can I tell a story in these conditions" He sighed.

He looked around and decided that no one would interrupt him again and continued the story, well, not that it had started anyway.

"When I was a wee boy…"

_Guess he changed the opening. Figures._ I sarcastically thought. And abruptly, Astrid glared at me as if she read my mind. I sighed and listened to the tale.

"There once was a dragon raid. But unlike any other, this one was different" Gobber narrated.

All of the sudden a thunder boomed. "Ah great. Now I can't finish the story" Gobber threw his hands above his head frustrated.

"Seems like a storm is brewing" Fishlegs stated the obvious.

"Maybe a Skrill will show up" I sarcastically said to the air and once again a sting was felt on my shoulder. "What?" I asked irritated.

"You'll jinx it" Astrid glared half perfunctorily half serious.

"Really?" I was confused of how to react, laugh or pretend to be offended. And unfortunately she was right. A Skrill showed up and headed towards our boat.

The Skrill rushed into the direction of the boat with full speed and blasted a thunderbolt.

"TOOTHLESS" I yelled. Then Toothless shot a plasma blast at the thunderbolt.

"Fishlegs, turn hard to port. We'll be safer behind the rock formations" Gobber roared.

The boat oscillated at the contact with the stones below us.

"FASTER FISHLEGS" Gobber shouted.

"It's at its full speed" Fishlegs yelled.

"IT'S GAINING ON US" Astrid notified.

"Toothless. C'mon bud" I quickly got onto Toothless and took off.

"HICCUP" I looked back and saw Astrid trying to follow me and Toothless but halted by Gobber.

"Ya can't go up there lass. It's too dangerous" Gobber said. "Don' ya worry. He will shoo off that dragon. Just put some faith in 'em" Gobber patted Astrid's shoulder.

"C'mon Toothless. This time, we'll try a different approach" He gave me a grunt and flapped his wings faster.

"Let's go into the clouds. Time to disappear" I nudged Toothless handle and he flew up into the dark, grey, intimidating sky.

A flash of bluish light appeared. "There he is. Show him our position bud" Toothless shot the same bluish colored plasma bolt. A roar came up.

"He noticed us. Let's dive down" We launched below the clouds until we could see the rock formations again.

"There he is. Watch out for the thunderbolts Toothless" We did a suicide dive and a couple of sharp turns but the Skrill still stayed on our tail.

"We need to do something or it'll catch up to us" And without warning, a second Skrill appeared before us from out of nowhere.

"TOOTHLESS" I shouted to warn him.

The two Skrill's are now chasing relentlessly and competing to take me and Toothless down.

"How are we going to shake them off our tail?" Then Toothless nudged me with his ear flaps and pointed to the surface of the ocean with his head.

"I don't know about this bud. But I trust you and hope it'll work"

We lowered ourselves until we are precisely on top of the sea water. And as expected, the Skrill followed us.

I repositioned my prosthetic foot so that Toothless's fin could recalibrate and go faster.

"Just a little more" We stayed like that while the Skrill's took aim.

"NOW TOOTHLESS!" I shouted and Toothless bounced up like rubber. The Skrill blasted us with its bolt and Toothless countered and made it explode which caused one of the Skrill to fell into the water.

"Great job Toothless" I patted him on the head.

"There's one more though" I looked back and saw nothing.

"Maybe it flew off afraid" I said. Then like before, it appeared out of Thor's knows where.

"Watch out!" I yanked Toothless and avoided the Skrill again.

"Man, what stealth" I commented when the Skrill started shooting thunderbolts. We evaded most of it but some grazed me and Toothless's artificial fin.

"This is pointless. We'll never outrun him like this" And then its next shot hit Toothless right at the tail. He was paralyzed.

We fell down from the sky. "No, no, no!" I tried to snap him out of it.

"Toothless! C'mon, anytime now!" I panicked as we we're falling towards the ocean.

"C'mon, move buddy" I tried scratching him, threatening him and some else. I suddenly got the idea of touching his weak spot, which I thought was stupid 'cause it'll only make things worse.

As I pinched it, his eyes shot widely, wings opened broadly and he glided smoothly but incredibly fast before we touched the water. I sighed in relief.

The Skrill was still onto us. "This time be extra careful Toothless" I cautioned him which was replied by a grunt and a nod.

I desperately tried to form a plan when unexpectedly someone greeted me.

"Need a hand?" Eret smirked.

"Eret?" I asked flabbergasted seeing him beside me and Toothless on top of his dragon Skullcrusher which was previously my father's dragon.

"Son of Eret" He continued.

"So?" He asked again.

"So what?" I asked back.

"Need a help?"

"Well, okay then" We sped ahead.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"You tell me. What's _your_ plan?" Eret threw back the question.

"Have no idea myself"

"Then leave it to me. Just lead it to the opening of those rock formations" Eric designated.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked worriedly. "Did you forget? I'm a master trapper" He smirked then disappeared from sight.

"Alright, you ready for this, bud?" I asked. Another grunt and nod.

"Okay then. Let's go!" I gave a tug at him and he launched with incredible speed. "Hold on" The rocks are closing in. I couldn't see Eret anywhere. Hope he really got some plans.

* * *

Eret's PoV

I can see Hiccup and his dragon coming this way. I prepared my position. I was hiding behind one of the rocks. A pretty big one. When Hiccup flew past me, I sprang out in front of the other dragon.

Skullcrusher quickly fired the dragon's eyes and took cover. The dragon was surprised and got blinded by the fire. As it couldn't see, the dragon crashed into the pillar I'd hide before and fell into the vast sea followed by a few boulders. Not long after, Hiccup returned with his own dragon.

* * *

Hiccup's PoV

"That was a pretty great plan" I smiled. "As expected of the master trapper Eret son of Eret" He smirked at my comment.

"An honor to receive such complement from the chief" He bowed down on his dragon. After the incident with Drago, Eret had decided to live on Berk and the village accepted him. He is now one of my trusted friends. He get along with the dragons rather quickly, despite his past hunting them. So now, he is an important rider to Berk, and all of us.

"So, Eret. Care to explain why you're here?" I asked.

"Let's get back to the boat and I'll spill the beans there" We flew back towards our ship that has the whole crew awaiting me and Toothless's return. I landed on the deck with Eret beside me.

"Hiccup!" Everybody stood excited and sighed in relief. "You had me worried there. You were gone for so long" Astrid hugged me.

"Sorry Astrid. One of them is hard enough but there was two of them which only made things worse" I kissed her.

"Next time, take me with you" Astrid punched me. "With pleasure, milady" I smiled.

After they finished circling around me they finally noticed Eret.

"Hey, it's Eret. What are you doing here?" Snotlout asked cheerfully.

"It's a funny story" He sat down as everybody followed.

"Not long after your departure, the elder sensed some kind of danger and insisted that I should follow and accompany all of you on your journey" Eret finished. An _oohhh_ sound was heard.

"But I'm glad you came or I might as well be roasted by now" I thanked him.

"Good thing I arrived in time" He smiled.

"Oh great, am I the only one who couldn't finish my story?" Gobber complained and groaned. "Gods must've hate me"

Laughter echoed on the deck. "Then why don't you continue it? You know, before another problem appears" I said.

He glanced around making sure there will be totally no interruptions. Gobber glared at Tuffnut who was snickering and winced at the stare. "Fine then"

He took his story-telling position. "When I was a wee boy, there once was a dragon raid…"

* * *

**A/N: Interesting? Well I thought I need to put some humor part in it (the part where Gobber was frustated) and I kinda feel sorry for him. Well, he _is_ one of the top 10 hilarious characters of Dreamworks. **

**I'm very very sorry for the constantly numerous times of switching PoV's. I'll make sure to lessens it on my following chapters. So, tell your opinion about the story in the reviews. It'll be greatly appreciated. No pressure ;)**

**As per Cyclone20 and Poseidon321's review, I have fixed the dialogues and made them more comfortable to read.**

**A/N: And thanks to Ebb-123 for following the story. Seriously, you guys rock. Keep on reading!**


	3. Trembling Passage

**A/N: Hey guys. The next chapter is finally here. I've made a few tweaks to the earlier chapters and a couple of rearrangements so you could read more and better. And for the first chapter, I'm making my point here that Hiccup wasn't proposing Astrid. I know it was obvious but I don't want to make anybody confused in future upcoming chapters.**

**Just so you know, this story is post sequel, so Hiccup's appearances is just like in the movie. Same goes for Astrid's character, she's no more cold and distant to Hiccup (but still finding the amusement in puncing him) and more intimate (and they are an official couple in the movie too- Oops, SPOILER). So does the other characters as well.**

**For those who are curious about Gobber's story in the previous chapter, it will be explained here (poor Gobber doesn't have a chance to tell it). So it's time for me to shut up and you guys to enjoy the story... Reviews are appreciated.**

**Bonus Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the songs in the whole story nor quotes, but maybe I own some of the poems. And of course the plot and the story.

* * *

_As the shining sun dismount at dusk_

_The crescent moon admonished its presence_

_A sight no soul ever view upon_

_The dazzling wind blew across the field_

_The legend arouse at its wake_

_Bringing a fettle to surcease_

_A demon ascended to the firmament_

_Sending fears through the hutment_

_As people's bodies turn rigid_

_The image became more vivid_

_The seas waft a gale_

_The empyrean colored itself scarlet_

_As fire painting the village red_

_And water taming the ignition_

_The chanting became clearer_

_As the creature came closer_

_'None shall surpass Thee'_

_'Wherefore Thou are the most powerful being'_

_'Shall Thou spare us'_

_'And we promise to worship Thee'_

_The night once again illicit_

_At the vanishing sight of the Shattering Thunderclap_

_._

_._

_._

The ship was silent. No one moved. As Gobber finished his story everybody stared at him.

"Wow…" Tuffnut awed.

"Awesome…" Snotlout went along.

"Are you serious guys? Do you really believe that? No offense Gobber" I said unbelievably.

"None taken lad. I never believed it at first either" Gobber laughed.

"Is it… Real?" Asked Ruffnut.

"Well, duh… Of course it's real. If not, why would be even talking about it?" Tuffnut replied with annoyment.

"Have you ever seen it then?" Ruffnut getting irritated as well.

"Of course not, who do you think I am? Ragnar Lothbrok?" He answered while elbowing his twin sister.

"If you wanna fight let's wrestle" Ruffnut challenged.

"Bring it on…" Tuffnut accepted and went for the first move.

As the twins trying to beat each other senseless the others was still analyzing the information they've just obtained.

"Is it always like this?" Eret pointed to the twins who are reciprocating one another.

"No. It's usually worse" Gobber said.

"So Gobber. This, Shattering Thunderclap, thingy, is basically a dragon, right?" I asked, still intrigued by the tale.

"Aye lad. My father told me this story after that dragon raid. He said somethin' about seeing the dragon or whatnot"

"Soooo... Does anybody know what kind of dragon this is, or maybe its body structures, or anything?" I asked nervously, not wanting to sound doubting his story.

"I don' know lad. They just say it was some legendary dragon, even more than the Night Fury of yours, terrorizing the whole village and it suddenly disappeared"

"So nobody ever actually seen it?"

"Yep"

"Oookay then, i guess" I replied as Gobber went to the poop deck.

"Now everybody return to their positions. We have enough lollygagging for now"

Fishlegs went after Gobber to maneuver the boat. The twins separated and climbed the sails. Snotlout, well, he doesn't have a part from the start. And for Astrid and me, we've returned to our spot, accompanying each other.

"You seem a bit thoughtful" I broke the silence.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about Gobber's tale" Astrid replied while looking at the seemingly endless sea.

"Come on, you too? It's just a tale Astrid, an old legend. Why do you care about that?" I chuckled unnerved.

"I know, it's just, somehow that story is kind of familiar, I think I've heard it somewhere but forgotten it" Astrid rested her chin on her hand.

"Maybe your father told you about it once?" I became interested and curious.

"I don't know. Let's just forget about it. We have some time to make up for, you know" Astrid smiled mischievously.

"I get it. Come here you" I smiled back and grabbed her waist.

Her lips brushed with mine. It was so soft that always makes me never want to release her. But we broke the kiss at the end to breathe.

"Oo, that's unusual" Astrid smiled.

"What is?" I can never find that smile resistible.

"It's the second time you've made the first move" Astrid played with the braid she made on my hair.

"And it's the second time you let me do it" I kissed her nose.

"Of course I do, you're chief now" She giggled.

"Should I consider that a complement" I chuckled.

"Maybe. But let's just resume what we're doing" She grinned.

"After you milady"

We then continued in a passionate lip-lock.

* * *

Gobber's PoV

_Those kids sure know how to pass time_. I looked around as Eret was navigating the boat.

"Ehem..." I cleared my throat.

The two broke off and blushed crimson.

"Sorry Gobber. We were kinda carried off" He scratched his neck. Well, I guess some thing's never change.

"So... Where should we head to? Do you have a suggestion?" I looked at them again and found them still staring at each other. Really? After thirty minutes of make out session.

"Umm... How about we go explore the _Itchy Armpit_?" Hiccup asked.

"_Itchy Armpit_? What in Thor's name is that?" I gaped at him, wondering where that name came from.

"Well, when I was riding there with Toothless we discovered the islands and named it when I saw Toothless smelling his armpit. And it kinda got stuck" He laughed nervously.

Me and Astrid still staring at him. "Oooo-kay. So where is it?"

"It's at the far east of Berk, so I guess we should go right" He pinpointed the destination.

"It's settled then. Fishlegs, hard to starboard" I yelled.

The boat turned roughly and shook everybody on the boat.

"You don't need to be that hard you know" Hiccup complained sarcastically.

"I don't think that's from the boat" Fishlegs said frightened.

"What?" He replied.

"Up ahead" Eret shouted.

* * *

Hiccup's PoV

"It's a Scauldron" I told myself as the deck turned into chaos.

"Calm down everyone. Don't panic" Astrid calmed the others.

"Yeah. It's not like he's going to attack us" I sarcastically remarked. But i regretted that a moment later.

"Why do you even have to say that Hiccup" Astrid shouted while hiding behind the mast to dodge the Scauldron spit of boiling water.

"Well, sorry. You should have said that earlier" I retorted sardonically.

"It's no time to joke Hiccup. Lure 'em out of here" Gobber joined.

"Okay, okay" I lazily replied.

I quickly ran over to Toothless and secured myself on the saddle when Astrid suddenly climbed.

"What are you doing Astrid?" I asked surprised.

"I told you before to take me with you" She insisted and held onto me.

"Okay, but hold on tight" I smirked.

"Already doing it" She smirked back.

Subsequently, Toothless launched to the air like a rocket.

"Okay bud, how are we going to take down this thing?" I asked fervently.

"Wait! You're not going to just dissociate the dragon?" Astrid interfered.

"I guess I can't. With all the dragon attacks recently I'm beginning to doubt that he won't return, with friends" I said in hesitancy.

"Okay then, what's the plan?" Astrid asked softly between the winds.

Toothless gave a grunt and dived swiftly approaching the dragon.

_Boom_. As Toothless fired his plasma blast the Scauldron countered it. We repeated it a few times before changing plans, knowing the attack was futile.

"We'll never get him away from the boat this way" I protested.

"We need another dragon that could breathe fire long enough to burn and distract it" Astrid suggested.

"That might work. Let's call Snotlout" I maneuvered Toothless back to the boat.

"Snotlout. Get ready on your dragon" I yelled as I didn't saw him anywhere.

"Finally. I get to fight" Snotlout appeared out of nowhere pumped his fist.

"C'mon. We don't have time" I commanded as we ascend to the sky once again.

"Snotlout, you distract it while I'll blast him from the side" I ordered before we disappeared into the mist.

* * *

Snotlout's PoV

_He's still the same as ever_. I thought while riding Hookfang towards the aforementioned dragon.

"C'mon Hookfang. We have a dragon to take down" I yelled over excitedly and earned a grunt of agreement from my dragon.

We flew faster and faster as we approached the water dragon.

"Now Hookfang!" I yelled, commanding my dragon to attack, but it backfired as I startled the oh-so-obvious-not-innocent dragon below me. Hookfang sets himself on fire. How stupid is that? We're above seas that's covered with rocks everywhere and my dragon just decided to put himself on fire here?

"You idiot of a reptile" I yelled as I hopped off the dragon. I expected to feel cold water splashing me but instead I felt something scaly grabbed my arm.

"Toothless? HICCUP?" I overreacted because I was simply surprised.

"You know Snotlout, I don't think jumping from your dragon in the middle of the ocean is a pretty good idea" He said, sarcasm could be heard in the sentence.

"Haha, very funny Hiccup. Now let me back on my dragon" I ordered him, trying not to be at looked or sounded a bit thankful, which I did.

"Okay, if that's what you want then. Good thing Hookfang calmed fast" He flew over my dragon and dropped me.

"Now could you stick with the plan?" Hiccup said before disappearing again.

I always love to be in battles, but not like this. I feel like I'm a servant right now. "Got it. But once we take care of the dragon, you'll wish you never ordered me" I said tauntingly to the air.

"Tch- He must've left. That scaredy-cat. Okay Hookfang, Focus. We need to bring down that dragon. Or else we won't have place to sleep for the night" I said in a firm tone.

We rushed agaisnt the dragon and I let Hookfang release his fire breath. "Now Hookfang!" I said a little slowly remembering previous events.

He blew a sheet of fire to the Scauldron which was repelled. Fire and boiling water clashed. Both Hookfang and the Scauldron didn't want to lose. When suddenly, a familiar whistling sound came from the sky.

"NIGHT FURY!" I heard Gobber yelled. I still think that's pretty amusing since we've been in peace with dragon for over five years and yet he never could recognize Hiccup's dragon.

A sharp blow landed on the Scauldron's upper body. The black speck of the Night Fury soared to the sky again and returned in an incredible speed. _Boom_. It hit the Scauldron again. It happened for a few times before the dragon collapsed into the depths of the sea.

* * *

Hiccup's PoV

"We did it bud" I patted Toothless's head. And somebody behind me cleared _her_ throat.

"Am I always going to be second from your dragon?" Astrid frowned, even though she feigned it rather nicely, I could tell.

"Awww, c'mon Astrid. It's just for a little while. We have the night for ourselves you know. I'm not going to ignore you then. I promise" I grinned mischievously.

"You better be, or I will punch you until you couldn't feel your shoulders anymore" She giggled while struggling to frown, which resulted in a failure.

"Now let's get back to the boat" I smiled at Astrid and yanked Toothless telling him to withdraw.

"That was quite a fight Hiccup" Gobber welcomed with a slightly amused face.

"Yeah, I guess the dragons becomes stronger as time goes"

"Oh well... What can we do about that. Now let's prepare to enter the islands of _Itchy Armpit_. It's going to be a bit tight" Gobber instructed.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"There's a narrow opening for us to enter the archipelago lad. Maybe you didn't noticed when you flew over it" He explained before going to the back of the boat.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this passage?_ I thought while sweat was pouring all over me without me realizing.

"Is something bothering you Hiccup?" Astrid suddenly asked.

"No. Nothing. Why would anything bother me?" I chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly._ Damn it's hard to get out of that habit_.

She just stayed staring and glaring at me like that. Proving that she didn't believed me.

"Really Hiccup? I've been your girlfriend for over five years and you still think you could lie to me?" Astrid crossed her arms. I blushed at the word girlfriend. I never managed to not blush every time she say that word, even though we're dating for about, five years... And a half.

"No. Yes. Maybe" I sighed in defeat.

"I'll explain later, okay? I promise" I tried to smile genuinely but turned out to be a sad face.

"Okay. But you have to tell me if you feel unwell, okay? I don't want you to get sick" Astrid said with a face that says: _I won't let anything happens to you and you know it_.

"Yeah, alright" I finally be able to smile without faking it, seeing how she cares for me.

"But you're unusually affectionate and emotional today. Are you okay?" I teased.

And then a pretty expected sting of pain emerged from my shoulder.

"That's for complaining" She tried to frown again, which failed... _Again_. After that she moved closer and put her lips to mine.

"And that's, for noticing" She smiled.

"Living up the old days aren't we, huh?" I smiled back.

"Oh c'mon. Don't pretend like you don't miss it" She scowled playfully.

"Am not pretending" I grinned before claiming her lips with mine.

"And you're unusually possessive" She grinned.

"Maybe because of the sensual tension?" I laughed lightly.

"Oh shut up and kiss me" She said getting impatient.

And I gladly obeyed by putting a chaste kiss on her lips.

_._

_._

_._

_The night grew darker_

_Silence enveloped the atmosphere_

_Howling for mercy returned_

_As the Shattering Thunderclap took back it's reign of power_

* * *

_"Fear is the accumulation of ignorance,_

_while superstition are effects of poverty_

_science" -Felix Y. Siauw  
_

* * *

**A/N: So... Whaddaya think guys? The chapter is good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews. Kind of interesting 'cause I left it mysterious isn't it? So basically the tale is about a legendary dragon which brings doom and disaster. Maybe the plot is kinda lame (well, not like the title of the story isn't crappy) but I ensure you it's not going to be like any fan fictions about legendary dragons (maybe a bit. Hey what's the matter with a little idea copying? Not stealing of course). And obviously with a lot of fluff (I couldn't make it very fluffy or it'll turn sappy) and their soon... You know the rest (I wont write it or it'll be spoiled).  
**

**And now's the time to appreciate the reviewers. Thanks to lorde, Vika, and Unbreakable warrior for the kind reviews. And SpecialK2010 with Girl Of Drama for following the story. Thanks very much guys... Keep on reading!**


	4. Conqueror Of The Seas

**A/N: Guys... Since I'm on holiday so I guess I'll be updating often on weekday. Many thanks to Hikka and ccooollccaatt10 for the review. And I agree one hundred percent that the couple is adorable. As for informations, the third chapter is the beginning of the whole story (prologue and second chapter doesn't really contain any information, just a little introduction). As for pirates? you'll know when you get there. Now read the fourth chapter! Enjoy... Reviews (are once again) appreciated...**

* * *

"We've arrived to our destination" Eret reported.

"It's narrower than I thought" Gobber scratched his chin.

"Okay Fishlegs, no need to be hasty just manage not to hit the rocks"

"Aye, got it" Fishlegs replied.

The boat rocked slowly but kept moving gently, evading the stones below the water.

"It's pretty long… I never knew I could miss something like this even when flying" I exclaimed.

"Yeah me too… I kinda give away the feeling of suspense" Astrid added.

"Uhh… Could you guys help me by clearing the mists?" Fishlegs said nervously.

"Yeah" I answered. We took our dragons and ordered them to fire at the mists.

We continued going deeper into the passageway without a sound. Then, a sudden yell broke the silence.

"DROP THE NETS!" Someone shouted from above us. A couple of nets fell and covered the boat.

The dragons and us got tangled with the nets. We tried to remove it while the dragons panicked.

"WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?!" Gobber roared angrily.

"Toothless! Flare the nets" I ordered as Toothles started shooting the nets followed by the other dragons.

More nets came from above. We burned all of them before the ones who dropped them showed up. They tied the dragons and propped them to the deck. The dragons turned frantic to get out of the ropes and stones and help their humans. They can't burn fire recklessly or the ship will sink.

"Surrender and we will let you go unharmed" One of the peoples said, pointing a cutlass at us.

_Pirates…_ I thought.

"What is your demand?" I decided to speak up.

"We want the dragons" The man said again with a gravel tone and huffing loudly. He has a large built and huge muscles.

"You won't take our dragon from us" I unsheathed my sword and pointed at him.

"Hahaha…" The man started to laugh smugly. "What exactly can you do?" He smirked maliciously.

I triggered the sword on fire. A couple of them stepped back. "Fine. If it's a fight you want, It's a fight you'll get" He said as his face turned cross.

* * *

Third Person's PoV

The man slashed the cutlass, aiming for Hiccup. The two blades clashed making a clattering sound. Agility versus strength. Brains versus brawn.

"I offer all of you one last time. Leave the dragons and you can return safely" The man said between breaths. He sure is strong, but not fast enough to hit him.

The sound of smashing and bashing continued for a couple of minutes. As Hiccup dodged the hits thrown to him, he made a counter move to punch the man's nose. The man obstinately regained his position and fought again. Hiccup could easily dodge all his strikes to him thanks to his agile feet. The other pirates began to crowd around him and looked ready to pounce into battle anytime.

Hiccup acknowledged their intentions and released the Zippleback gas. After the obnoxious gas covered him, he ignited it with a spark and all the people around him was thrown aback. The tintinnabulations started again as the two returned fighting for the sake of their dragons. The fight was an intense one. No one dared to interrupt and stayed silent. Hiccup crouched to evade when the man lunged at him and make swoop with his feet. The man fell down while Hiccup held his sword in front of his face.

"_I_ offer you one last time. Leave and we won't let our dragons burn you" Hiccup threatened at point blank. The man scoffed and scowled.

"Tch- You win this time. But don't think you can escape _next_ time" The man emphasized the word. He got up hastily and ordered the others to retreat.

"What's up with them?" Gobber finally said after silencing during battle.

Hiccup groaned irritatedly. "Why can't they see dragons in our way"

"Don't worry Hiccup, surely they'll see it. Like me" Eret grinned.

"Hope so" Hiccup released the dragons from the binds.

"Hey, hey. Slow down bud. I'm okay" Toothless pinned Hiccup to the ground and began licking him.

"Aw, yuck- You know that doesn't wash out" Hiccup cleaned his leather armor while the others made a gagging sound.

"We really should be more careful. Or else we'll run into people like them again" Hiccup said as he sheathed his sword.

"Got it" Eret replied vigorously and returned to be on the lookout.

"Snotlout. Rather than doing nothing, why don't you scout above the boat to be aware if something is endangering us" Gobber prompted.

"I guess it's worth a shot. I don't really have anything to do either" Snotlout agreed and aviate into the sky.

* * *

Hiccup's PoV

"That's weird. Snotlout usually need some debating before he agrees with anything" I mumbled.

"Well, people change Hiccup. Like us for example" Astrid smiled.

I sighed happily. "I don't know what I'll do without you" I smiled back.

"Why, thank you" She grinned.

"That wasn't a complement you know" I grinned back.

"I know" She stepped closer.

We were about to touch each others lips when Gobber interjected.

"Don't you two ever get tired of doin' that?" He looked confused.

"Well, sorry. I didn't intended to do it in front of you" I said with sarcasm.

"I'll never understand about this" He scratched his head and left.

"Now let's continue what we're doing before the interruption shall we?" Astrid grinned seductively.

"Why of course milady" I gently kissed her with a heart melting passion.

"C'mon, let's go flying too" She said cheerfully as she pulled me towards Toothless.

"Aren't you neglecting your own dragon?" I asked with a smile.

"She could fly with us. But I just want to be together with you" She gave me a peck on the cheek before climbing onto Toothless.

We flew through the clouds and Toothless glided magnificently.

"At times like this, I really wish we're the only being in the world" Astrid closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulders.

"I love you Astrid" I kissed her forehead.

"Mhmmm..."

"Hey Astrid" I asked breaking the serene atmosphere.

Astrid sighed jokingly. "It's you alright. Always ruining the calm situations" She chuckled.

I followed along. "Well, if not for that. I won't be Hiccup anymore" I caressed her face.

* * *

Astrid's PoV

"I missed dad" Hiccup confessed darkly.

"Hiccup..." I returned to my sitting position towards calming Hiccup.

"It's all my fault" He snapped.

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was" He replied stubbornly.

"If... If only I didn't chase after Drago. If only I stayed to protect the village. If only... I could turn back time" He said, conceiving the sounds of sobs.

"I've never been the viking my dad wanted to be. I'm not strong, not brave, not... Viking, not anything. I'm a disgrace to the Vikings. To my family. To my father" The tears broke through and wet his cheek.

"Why? Why him? I'm not ready enough to be chief. I'm nothing but a rotten, idiotic, cowardly-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH" I shouted infuriated by his incredulity. My heart ached when I heard him. How could he think of himself like that.

"Don't you dare talk about yourself like that. I love you Hiccup. It hurts when I see you like this" I sniffled.

"WHO EVER SAID YOU'RE NOT STRONG? NOT BRAVE? UNVIKINGLY?" I rambled with hot, fresh tears flowing from my eyes.

"WHO EVER SAID ALL THOSE THINGS? Heck- You picked a fight with the biggest dragon we, Vikings, ever seen... _Twice_. And won. That's the bravest thing I could think of" He repositioned himself to face me and had an incredulous look.

"Not strong? Don't make me laugh. If it wasn't for you, we would've been captured by those pirates. And before you had found Toothless, you always stand up to yourself, never taking account of what anybody said about you. That is strong Hiccup. _You_ are strong.

"Unvikingly? Oh _contraire_. _You_, are the most Vikingly person I've ever met" I said angrily. He stared at me wide eyed.

"And I've got a confession to make" I whispered with a quivering voice and a shaking body.

"I've been in love with you for so long. Before you defeated the Red Death. Before you even joined dragon training. I'm just- I was just afraid my parents would oblige our relationship. I was afraid they would ridicule you like the rest of the village.

"I never mocked you, and even pretended I didn't notice you because I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want you to know my feelings. I thought that you loved somebody else. Someone better, prettier, stronger. That's why I always trained hard, for _you_. To exceed on your expectations, to surpass your desire.

"I never insulted because, I always knew there is something in you. Something big. Something powerful. Something unstoppable. And that is yourself. You have the mind of a chief, own the heart of a warrior, and possess the soul of a dragon. I love you for that Hiccup. And for yourself too" I was beginning to be unable to hold my tears.

"And if isn't for you, we won't be riding dragons right now. We, are the first to ride dragons in the history of Vikings. _You_ are the first. Can you imagine how big your achievement is? So please Hiccup. Don't belittle yourself. Don't you know how it hurts for me to hear you talk like that? To hear you criticizing yourself with unjustified comments?

"I love you Hiccup, more than anything in the whole wide world. Please understand my feelings" I pleaded between sobs and sniffles.

I cried my heart out. I can't stand hearing him rant like that. Like he's just some useless item unworthy of property. And suddenly, a pair of lips made contact with mine. It stayed for a long time before it parted. When I blinked my eyes, I saw Hiccup with tears down his cheek. Those once bright green emerald eyes are now replaced by a sad dark malachite pupils who are now watering as we speak. His eyes are red and puffy as the effects of letting loose the tears inside.

"I-I never knew about that. Before I met Toothless, I used thought, you always loved someone _aside_ from me. I never even thought of this moment right now.

"Back then, I could only dream and fantasize our relationship but never made a reality of it. I'm sorry Astrid. I'm very very sorry. I love you, please Astrid. Stop crying. I don't want to you like this either" I still cried though he told me to stop.

I also never imagined us being like this. When his father was angry and threatened for banishment, I thought I've lost him. And the second time was when he almost died falling, but fortunately saved by Toothless. I never seen him like this before. So vulnerable. So miserable. So anguished. I continued to weep onto his shoulder, dampening his leather armor.

* * *

Hiccup's PoV

I never came across her being like this. She must have loved me so much. I'm a huge idiot to make her cry like that. The strongest, most beautiful woman on Berk, is breaking down on my very shoulder.

Tears staining her beautiful face. Covering those bright, radiating smile of hers. Those eyes flaming with spirit. Those blazing passion on her face. I really really really hate myself. Sorrow and hollowness had consumed me and resulted in _this_.

"Astrid please stop. You can't cry. Please Astrid. Show me those smile of yours. The one that always brightened my day and irresistible, attractive, and beautiful" I implored her as I shook her shoulders.

I had swear to make her happy but this is what it turned out. I'm a horrible yet terrible person. "Please Astrid. I'm sorry. I am very very sorry" Tears coming back to my eyes.

"Please Astrid. I really love you" I said in a barely audible whisper before I kissed her full of resentment and regret.

* * *

Astrid's PoV

I could feel his lips in mine. His soft smooth lips brushing ever so swiftly against mine in a slow motion. His hand rubbing and patting my back. I don't know how he doesn't get callouses from working in the forge all the time. I could feel his tears pouring onto my face. I've never seen him this heartbroken.

I only want him to cheer up. To stop mourning over and begin a new page of his life. To forget about the former chief's accident and start a new leaf.

The kiss finally ended as we took the chance to breathe.

"I'm sorry. For everything. For making you sad. For making you angry. For anything. Anything I've ever done to you" His eyes dropped down while his arms gestured all over me.

"You don't need to apologize. _I_'m the one who is sorry. For ever being distant to you. Pretending indifference. Giving you the cold shoulder. And yet, you always been kind to me. Please forgive me for all I've ever done to you Hiccup"

I hugged him and placed my head on his chest. He caressed my hair.

The sun sets as the lights dissipated. The winds blew ferociously. He spoke again.

"I always forgive you Astrid" He lifted my chin and smiled.

"Now let us return back" I smiled back as he turned and yanked Toothless.

* * *

Hiccup's PoV

The radiant smile grew on her face. The one I missed so much. I would never want her to cry like that again. Or I might just throw myself into the sea.

"C'mon Toothless. Back to boat"

Toothless accelerated and sent us to our destination.

As we landed on the deck, our friends and Gobber crowded and bombarded us with questions. I never thought we were out for so long.

"We're okay guys. We're fine seriously. We just lost track of time" I explained.

* * *

Gobber's PoV

Lost track of time? _I'm betting my healthy limb that you were making out with that Hofferson girl_. "So Hiccup. No threat?"

"Nope. We're perfectly safe. Well, at least until those pirates have decided for revenge" _Bump_.

"I told you not to speak like that. You're a jinx" Astrid jested. She had regained composure and returned to her strong self.

"Okay. Okay. I get the point. No need to punch me anymore" After he finished the sentence she kissed him.

"At least if you're not going to do that" He gave her a lopsided smile.

"So Hiccup. What is the next activity on our list?" I decided to step in before it could get any worse...-er.

"What do you mean next activity? We haven't even reached-" I turned his head before he started rambling.

"Wow..." Everybody wowed.

"Aye, lads. This is it. The _Itchy Armpit_ archipelago" I said before gazing at the night view of the islands.

* * *

Third Person's PoV

"Where have you been?" A figure asked with fury.

"Sorry, captain. there was an obstacle between us and those dragons" The aforementioned man answered trembling with fright.

"What kind of obstacle?" Asked the figure slowly but venom dripping each word.

"Dragon riders. The seem to venture here, into your area. I honestly tried to fend them off. But their seemingly leader incidentally defeated me. I'm truthfully sorry" The man nervously bowed and fidgeted his fingers.

"I do not doubt you did such endeavors. But I expected more of you" The figure glared in a menacing way.

"I-I'm sorry. But should we drive them out of the area?" The man asked before the figure could decide on any punishment.

"No. Let them come here and we'll show them" The figure rose up and walked in circles around him.

"That they should have let us take their dragons and to fear our wrath" The figure stood tall in front of the man.

"We will prove that we are the pirates of the century. The legacy of Grimbeard The Ghastly" The figure smirked haughtily.

"Or my name isn't Tyronius Tremendous II, conqueror of the seven seas" The figure laughed wickedly before disappearing into the shadows of the cabin.

* * *

**A/N: How is it guys? Love the little angst? (am not pretty good at it) So... Do you like this chapter? It's concentrated on Hiccup and Astrid's scene. And as per Hikka's review, I've decided to introduce the pirates here. Hope you like it. And I guess I can't hold on to my promise about PoV's in this chapter. My apologizes for that matter.  
**

**I hate to say this but I'm beginning to run short of ideas (I still have many though, just doesn't know how to put it) so if you would kindly give some suggestion for the next chapter or some request (I accept requests, of course if it's related to the story that is) I'll gladly accept them. So push the review button now, and be the first one to come up with an idea. Still, no pressure (It's not like I can't make up a new story for the next chapter. Hey, I still have imagination) So thank you, and goodbye... See you on the next chapter!  
**

**(I already planned the ending, so i won't throw out the story. I just need some brain refreshment from your reviews. Maybe it'll help me make the main part of the story more interesting and longer)**

**And thanks to jacobblu2000 for following and favoriting the story (is the word _favoriting_ even exist?) Keep on reading!**

**-MDzkM  
**


	5. Stupendous Contrivance

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the delayed update but here it is. The fifth chapter (and this one is slightly longer too). And for me to say, I really can't stand Ruffnut and Tuffnut's antics. They're mature yet childish at the same time, which is confusing and also makes me laugh. Finally it's time for me to skip to the review replies.**

**Thank you jacobblu2000 and UnbreakableWarrior. As for Cyclone20, I know it's kind of OOC for Astrid in the previous chapter, but I wanted her to have a breaking point (you know, when a character goes totally OOC and by totally I mean _really_ OOC) But I don't think it's very OOC, I mean, just imagine if your friend or lover got into the same situation. Drastic change from useless to hero (with a price of a foot that is), new bond with father, get a girlfriend, find mother, father dies at the hand of your best friend, saved the whole village, became chief. It's pretty tough you know, since it's a big responsibility and all, and you're not ready, bla bla bla... **

**And I had made a _very_ huge mistake. I've misunderstood Stoick's dragon. I thought that Dreamworks just decided to suddenly change it, but I never knew there was a _canon_ story behind it. So apparently the Thunderdrum he kept had been released so it could raise it's adolescent offsprings and Stoick found another dragon that he named Skullcrusher (luckily I found out it's dragon kind which is a Rumblehorn, so from now on I'll stick on that dragon's descriptions and abilities) Okay, I'm done ranting and I hope this chapter will please you guys... Read and Review!**

* * *

Rays of sunshine began filling the dark space. Glimmer of lights showed around the horizon. Silhouettes of the sun are growing. The boat rocked back and forth as the dizzling wind blew across the ocean. A muffled yawn was heard on top of the deck.

"Mornin' milady" I greeted merrily.

"Uh… Huh… Oh, mornin' Hiccup" Astrid sat right up while trying to get fully awake.

"Is it morning already?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"If not, why would I say greet you like that?" I chuckled at her morning demeanor.

"But it's still dark" She retaliated while scanning the deck.

"It's still sunrise. Nearly morning though" I clasped my hand with hers.

"C'mon sleeping beauty. I thought you were a morning person" I teased while playing with her hair.

"I think you got the definitions of morning wrong" She retorted half-heartedly, yawning loudly attempting to stay awake rather than continue sleeping.

"Who can blame me? I get every definition wrong" I chuckled lightly and so was she.

"Sleep well?" She asked while dusting her spiky skirt and straightening her red tunic.

"Oh, of course. It was very nice. Just imagine how it would feel if someone with a shoulder guard and a spiked skirt was leaning and sleeping on you" I replied sarcastically.

"Oops, guess I forgot to put away the shoulder guards" She smirked.

"And the spiked skirt" The smirk was growing wider.

"Are you sure you didn't do it on purpose?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Who knows? Ask Loki" She turned and started waking the others.

"Easy for you to say. Who am I? Communicator with god?" I tried my best not to laugh as she tried to wake up the twins.

"Wake up you boneheads" She knocked those two's head and still sleeping soundly.

"Did you really think it would work?" I laughed amusingly.

"Those two have been beating each other senseless since they were five. Maybe even before that. What do you think a simple nudge would do?" I smiled at the comical sight.

She went to the weapon supplies and grabbed a hammer. "This would definitely wake them up" She grinned.

"Take it easy now" I grimaced slightly at how she could sometimes be frightening.

She raised the hammer preparing to strike down when the two yawned tiredly and opened their eyes.

"Lucky" Astrid huffed. Clearly unsatisfied not having the chance to take drastic measures.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Tuffnut yelled frantically.

"Uh, leaning on you for support. Duh" Ruffnut stated ruefully.

"And who give the permission to do that?" Tuffnut condescend threatening his twin.

"Let me think… Oh yeah, MYSELF" She shouted lowly before being tackled by her twin.

"You know, apart from all the amendment around here, they are the most unchanged of them all" I shook my head as Astrid looked at the disputing duo.

"What gave that away?" She muttered sarcastically.

"Seems like I'm rubbing off on you" I smirked as she crossed her arms.

"What makes you think of that?" She said devilishly.

"I don't know. Maybe the way you walk, the way you talk…" I moved closer to her and towards her ear.

"The way you act" I whispered with a seductive voice and sly grin.

"You sir, are dangerously mischievous" She poked my chest, grinning back at me.

"You seem a little bolder lately" She smirked while crossing her arms again and sneered jovially.

"I like that" She whispered back with an alluring voice.

"Won't fall for ya" I smirked.

"Then how about this" She swiftly and surprisingly captured my lips with such grace. Her hand played with my hair while the other one was pressing against my chest. She forcefully pushed harder into the kiss, and when she fiercely forcing to thrust her tongue into my mouth. I closed my eyes out of pure bliss as she kissed me passionately. She slowly started pulling her lips back to end the kiss and catch some air. As I opened my eyes I saw her smirking.

"Told ya" She boasted.

"What makes you so sure?" I challenged so I won't look like I lost.

"Hmmm… Maybe the fact that I have such effect on you" She smirked wider than before if possible.

"Oooh, Hiccup and Astrid, sitting under a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-" Snotlout made a smooching face and recieved a kick on the groin before he could finish the sentence. He curled up on the deck floor while squealing like a baby.

"Argh- It- Hurts..." The whole crew burst into laughter.

"Alright, guys and gals. We have enough dilly dallying for the mornin'. Don' make anymore distractions, and I mean it literally" Gobber eyed me and I smiled back sheepishly.

"We're going to reach shore any moment now so prepare the gangplanks and ropes to tie the ship to the beach" Everybody immediately sprinted in every direction to grab the said items and prepare for the docking.

"There wouldn't even be a dock there" Astrid commented while lifting the gangplank to assemble it as soon as we arrive.

"I'll take my chances. You know how crazy things could get with me around" I rolled my eyes while she snorted at the matter of factly statement.

I still have a bad feeling about the area but I pushed the thought to the back of my head and instead enjoying the trip were having and the adventure we're going to have.

"Secure the ropes" I heard Gobber yelled. The others quickly do as he ordered and me and Astrid installed the gangplank to the beach.

"Now everybody grab your packs and build a camp here" I grabbed my pack and placed it on Toothless as he hopped off the ship and onto the sandy terrain.

"May I?" I bowed and extended a hand towards Astrid who is giggling and accepted it. We climbed down from the boat slowly and finally reached the bottom.

"Why thank you my brave and kind Viking" She grinned.

"My pleasure milady" I gave a peck to her cheek and observed the surroundings. Pretty good would be an understatement. But astounding was too much. Fascinating would be correct. The grains of sands were beige white. No rocks or giant corals blocking the entrance to the beach. A light blue translucent water growing opaque nearing the middle of the ocean.

"All right then. The tents finished. The packs are prepared. Now if ye would just stop day dreaming lad and go over here" Gobber waved at me and I quickly ran to the site.

"Now. Let's split the groups. Snotlout with Tuffnut" The latters looked at each other and high fived.

"Fishlegs with Hiccup" I glanced at Fishlegs who were also looking at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Astrid with Ruffnut. And finally Eret and me both in separate tents since one tent couldn't contain all of… This" He gestured to Eret and himself. I scooted to Gobber and motioned him to get closer.

"Um, actually Gobber, could you do me a favor and put me in the same tent as… Astrid?" I asked nervously. I was probably guessing he would say no, with plenty of reasons. He just stared blankly at me which I thought was more disturbing than being lectured about doing something to her here.

"I don't know Hiccup. You have to be responsible for what happens" His voice was deadly low as if threatening to strand me here if something happens during the night.

"Are you crazy Gobber? What do you think I would do to her out in the wild like this?" I responded sarcastically as my cheek was getting hotter.

"Okay, I have your word. But don't try anything funny" He eyed me suspiciously and faced the others.

The sleeping plans ended up with Fishlegs alone and Eret with Ruffnut, much to his disgust. I owe Gobber one for this.

"Don't you get any thoughts when I'm asleep" Ruffnut tried seducing Eret which I could tell by his expression that he's not fooled by any of it at all.

"So you want to share the tent with me" I heard Astrid snickered behind me.

"But if you _do_ try anything funny, my mother will make sure your head will be placed above the fireplace" She smirked menacingly while playing with her axe as I turned pale.

"But you won't do any of that would you, my little Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third" She stroked my chin and smiled naughtily and caressed my chest at the same time. I could feel my heartbeat rising and beginning to sweat even in the chilling afternoon. Her face came closer and closer as her hands moved to cup my face. I couldn't move and she knows it. She kept moving and closing on me and I saw her beautiful pink lips parting open and closing repeatedly. My face was brought down as I stared into her magnificent bright sapphire blue eyes. Our lips were less than a centimeter apart when she pulled back and smirked at my utterly shocked face.

"Gotcha"

"Wha- What did you- How-" I began spluttering the words as I was surprised at her action.

"Seems you can't figure out if I have an ulterior motive huh?" The smirk was still dangling on her face as I was flushed by the event until I made a rush to her and kissed her all of the sudden. The kiss didn't last very long and it was my turn to look at her completely shocked face.

"And it also seems like you don't know that I'm a man of surprises" I couldn't hold back a smirk.

As I released my grip on her waist I looked around and realized that the whole camping site was empty.

"Uhh… How long exactly have we been taunting each other?" I asked still searching for signs of life around the beach. Astrid, surprised as same as me, stayed quiet and trying to search for the others as well.

And then a shout snapped the two of us from slightly panicking. "Get your butts up here you two. Or we'll going to leave for dead" Ruffnut said on top of Barf.

"C'mon guys, let's explore the other islands" Fishlegs invited more softly rather than harsh. Sometimes, I also wonder that he is the only one with a right mind after me and Astrid.

I gestured to Toothless and he ecstatically jumped up and down before allowing me to climb atop him. "Ready bud?" I asked and received a grunt and a nudge from the Night Fury.

I glanced to Astrid on top of Stormfly which earned me a challenge that I'd gladly accepted. The two dragons launched with the great speed and raced to the rest of the pack.

"C'mon Astrid, is that all you've got?" I provoked her and got a playful scowl from her.

"Hey, wanna see me flying again?" I asked and suddenly she froze and glared at me in a threatening manner.

"Are you crazy? The last time you used that suit to fly you almost crashed into the Bewilderbeast" She shouted unbelieving my attempt for suicide.

"Almost Astrid. And Toothless will be here to support me" I patted my onyx dragon while he grunted in annoyance.

"Don't expect me to catch you when you fall" She crossed her arms and still glaring at me. I saw her too frequently with that glare of her that it made me unfazed by it.

"You ready bud?" I asked to the obviously unexcited dragon. "I'll take the grunt as a yes" I smirked. I straightened my body and let it slid off the saddle.

* * *

Astrid's PoV

"Wooohohoho!" Hiccup screamed out of excitement. Honestly, sometimes he could be really childish.

He dove directly ahead Toothless so he could easily give the supporting blast if needs one.

"C'mon Toothless!" He yelled cheerfully as Toothless fired a plasma blast below him. The incoming shock wave hurled him upwards.

"Keep it going bud!" Toothless kept firing continuously every time Hiccup seems to lose balance at his leather handmade wings and start falling down.

"Having fun down there?" I couldn't help to stifle a giggle. Who would've thought that this time, his invention really works. He's really flying.

"Oh you bet I am. This is exuberant!" He ascended again as Toothless sustained his altitude.

"Don't get too carried away. I don't want you to walk in two prosthetic legs"

"You think I don't know that?" He grinned while chuckling. I followed also seeing his signature confident grin.

"Just be careful okay?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Geez I don't know it worries you this much" He rolled his eyes at the sarcastic comment he gave himself.

"I'll definitely punch you if you're not flying like that" I feigned a stern look as he smiled happily.

"Thank my luck" He slowed down and Toothless caught up with him to let him return on the saddle.

"C'mon Astrid" He glanced at me before bursting with lightning speed, courtesy of Toothless of course.

"Don't lose to them Stormfly!" I nudged Stormfly as she flapped her wings faster.

"Hey, where are we going exactly?" Asked Hiccup once we've reached earshot of the pack.

"We're going to check the whole place in the archipelago before midnight… I hope. Then we'll return to camp" Fishlegs explained.

"Hey guys, you might want to take a look at this" Tuffnut called.

Me, Hiccup and Fishlegs approached the blonde Viking who is following the already landed Snotlout.

"Wow, what happened here?" Ruffnut awed.

"It's like a small scale massacre in here" Fishlegs commented.

As I and Hiccup dismounted from our dragons we proceed to the direction of the source of the whole fuss.

"What is really going on he-" I gasped the instant I saw the sight.

Human bodies everywhere, still intact with armor and weaponry, integrate flesh but not undamaged.

"Who could have done this?" I looked around to search for any sign of any life forms.

* * *

Hiccup's PoV

_The armament seems familiar. This is definitely peoples from the pirate group yesterday. But the question is, why?_ I was lost in my thought before Astrid called from around the bushes and trees. The rest of us quickly followed suit and found another body, separated from the others, but with more damage from the rest.

"What is it Astrid?" I asked anxiously at the disappearing colors on her face.

"This…" She pointed. I made a move to get close enough to see it.

"A couple of tiny bite marks. A pair of tooth…" A said quietly as the others observed us worriedly. I stood up to face them.

"All of them were poisoned… By a Venomous Vorpent" All of them gasped as soon as I finished.

"Wait, you mean this was caused by a dragon? But why?" Astrid looked at me confused.

"I was asking that myself" My hand reached my hair and scratched with the same confusion.

"Whatever it is, it definitely not safe. Let's go back to camp and warn Gobber" I spoke up as the rest of the gang quickly got onto their dragons. We flew from the island with an uneasy feeling of what terrible fate could beckon on us.

As we arrived at the site Gobber could tell that something had happened and tried to find out what it is. "So, yer saying that a dragon attacked a bunch of pirates?" He asked.

"I'm not certainly sure but it's a possibility" I looked at him nervously. Clouds beginning to shift from luminous to obscure. The winds blew aggressively against our skin. Signs of a storm that's going to be present. We retreated to our own tents to sleep and wait until the gale have calmed down.

* * *

I was arranging my part of the tent so it could fit Toothless, and hopefully Stormfly. The atmosphere was silent except for the raging storm outside and the clanking sound of my prosthetic leg.

"Uh, Hiccup" Astrid said slowly.

"You really aren't going to try anything right?" She bit her lip. I could sense the nervousness in her tone. I sighed and walked to her.

"Astrid. Even in my dreams I wouldn't try to do something to you without your permission" I clasped her shoulders with my hands and smiled comfortingly. I know she's not up on the whole idea of her sleeping with me, but I was just afraid if something happens to her seeing that I had a bad premonition at settling here.

"Okay" She replied with slight tinge of edginess still in her voice. She turned around and stared at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have trusted you. It was really bad of me" She said guiltily. I chuckled.

"It's okay Astrid. You're just making sure that's all. And rest assured that there wouldn't be any funny business" I smiled as I turned her around to face me.

"I just wanted to be with you. I won't say I want to protect you, Thor knows you can protect yourself without me" I laughed at my own comment.

"But I just wanted to be there when anything happens to you, alright?" She finally looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Good. You better sleep now. At least a decent one would do. We wouldn't want to have a sleepy Viking around would we?" We both chuckled.

"Okay, okay. I'll just take off the shoulder guards and the skirt" She said as she moved to the corner of the tent.

"You're not going to remove the headband?" I asked curiously.

"You don't like it?" She asked back with the same curiosity.

"No. Of course I like it. I'm just asking that's all" I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. Of course I like that headband. It made her look gorgeous. But I really want to know how she looked with her hair down and unbraided.

"But if you would do me a favor that is" I said nervously and chuckled dryly. She cocked her head to me like Toothless when he wants to know about something.

"Uh, Umm… C-Could you remove the headband and put your hair down" I stuttered quickly and trailed of quietly. Surprisingly she heard what I said.

"Okay"

I was stunned there as she removed the hairband and released the hair from its braid. I couldn't form a single word as she was standing before me, hair all down, while smiling at me with a cheeky grin.

"A-Umm, I-" I stuttered horribly as I searched for an appropriate word to describe her.

"Out with it" She snapped impatiently.

"I think you look beautiful" I mumbled ever so quickly that me myself doesn't even heard that.

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrow. I looked straight in her eyes trying to repeat the words.

"I-I think, t-that you l-look beautiful like t-that" I stuttered even worse than before. She blushed and sat down.

"Umm… Thank you" She blushed again and immediately laid down to sleep. I followed her, realizing that any more talking would be awkward and joined on the layer used as a bed. I closed my eyes, hoping something to happen when I suddenly hugged her and I heard she gasped.

"I-I could hold you right?" I asked, afraid that the action made her uncomfortable.

"Y-Yes" She answered a bit nervous but I could sense the feeling that she actually wanted to be held.

"Well, goodnight Astrid" I gave a kiss on the lips and a peck to the forehead.

"Goodnight Hiccup" She smiled and snuggled closer into me and put her hands on my chest as my hands are wrapped protectively around her body. The distinguish sound of the merciless storm grew quieter as both me and Astrid drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Great, another chapter written and still lack of reviews and followers *sarcastic voice* Kidding... Okay first of all, I want to say thank you to ashxlatiasfan, pacoroony, and luckerL. It's pretty great knowing my story have been accepted in a community... Hope you like the story, I'll promise to update again if I have time. See ya soon. Keep reading!  
**

**Oh yeah, I recently tried to write multiple oneshots. If you would be kind enough to read and give some requests. The title is _Moments To Live On_. Hope you like it.  
**

**-MDzkM**


	6. The Span-new Personage

**A/N: Sorry for the long update guys. I was really infatuated by my other fic (_Moments To Live On_) and neglect this one. My apologies for that. So here's the sixth chapter. Not very long, not very short. But for my taste it's not too good. I don't know about you guys...**

**As for Cyclone20's review (this guy helps me a lot), I'm not confusing the plots. From the start there are 3 plots, the gang sets for adventure, a legend dragon tale, and pirates. I know that doesn't sound to relate but in the end it will merge into one big plot. The plot will expand throughout the story though. So read on... Read and Review!**

* * *

"Wow, this is awesome!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is great" Fishlegs complemented.

"I never knew you're a cook Gobber" Ruffnut commented.

"Me too" Gobber said himself.

"Then who made this?" I asked lifting the soup bowl.

"Me" Tuffnut's head suddenly popped from behind the cauldron. Everybody stopped eating and chuckled wryly while trying to put the bowl on the ground.

"What's wrong? You guys said it's awesome" Tuffnut asked offended slightly. Ruffnut guffawed.

"They-They thought you're going to poison them" Ruffnut laughed very hard while clutching her stomach. Tuffnut eyed the others and snorted.

"Are you serious guys? I'm not going to kill you idiots. And even if I do, I'll use a faster way than poisoning" He went back to the cauldron to pour in more soup. The others just stared dumbfounded before going back to eating.

"So lads, whaddayya want to do today eh?" Asked Gobber while wiping his metal hook.

"I don't know. But I'm still curious about those dead pirates though" Snotlout answered.

"The let's go there. Maybe we'll find some clues" Gobber mounted his dragon, Grump the Hotburple.

We flew off the ground, leaving the campsite at bay and approached the said destination. The dragons landed smoothly as we jumped off them to arrive at the death scene.

"It's like a storm hit this place" Gobber scratched his chin.

"More like a hurricane" I sarcastically added.

"Hey Hiccup. Come here" Astrid called slowly to not warn the others. I quickly followed her and walked through the small forest.

"Look at those trees" She pointed at a couple of broken branches and a few toppled trees.

"I guess a dragon fell here and got hit by the tress" I concluded while looking around to find more broken branches. Toothless started sniffing into the air.

"What is it bud?" I asked curiously and he pointed at a direction with his head.

"The one who caused this is that way?" I asked again and he nodded.

"Hey Astrid, tell others that I'm exploring the area" I told her and climbed atop Toothless to follow the scent of the dragon.

* * *

Astrid's PoV

_How dare he left me behind! Once he get back I'll make sure he'll get some beating up._ I thought annoyed as I saw Hiccup with Toothless flying away from the island. I calmed down and decided to tell the others. After I regrouped, we flew back to the camping site and started packing.

"So we're going to follow Hiccup?" I asked Gobber with a bit of annoyance.

"Aye lass. Because whatever it is that boy is looking for, it might- must be dangerous. You know him, that daredevil always looking for trouble" Gobber answered while folding the tent into a small piece of cloth.

"Now that this is done let's open sail. We must head seaward before noon" He said, climbing onto the ship. The rest of us followed suit and set sail for the destination of Hiccup's.

* * *

Hiccup's PoV

"Where does this scent lead us to bud?" I asked Toothless and received a grunt plus a smack from his ear flaps.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, I'm only asking. I didn't mean to sound impatient" I crossed my arms and observed the sky around us. The clouds are pretty low so we are covered by it. Then I remember when my mother sort of kidnapped me and Toothless. I gave a low chuckle and Toothless grunted again.

"Yeah bud. Remember the first time you met Cloudjumper? We were flying in the clouds too, right? When my mom suddenly appeared with a skull armor and a Stormcutter. I even thought and guessed that she was Drago Bludvist" I chuckled again and Toothless smiled. He and Cloudjumper had become more like brothers. They play together, eat together. Maybe the closeness is the effect of having a rider that's related to me. And I'm related to Toothless, in a way.

"Which reminds me bud. How were you taken to that den? I thought you've drowned" I remembered also that at that time Toothless fell into the ice cold water and somehow couldn't get up. He grunted and mimicked a kind of dragon movement.

"A water dragon? Scauldron?" He shook his head.

"So a new dragon huh?" He nodded in agreement.

"My mom sure knows how to entertain herself for all those years" I chuckled and patted Toothless. I looked down and saw a pretty large land which I guess it could be another tribe. We decided to land and ask for direction.

"Excuse me sir, but may I know where I am right now?" I asked indulgently.

"Why of course. If you must know, you are in the Skjöldung tribe. We are located in the far east. And you must be from Berk, am I right?" The man smiled.

"How did you know?"

"Well, the only tribe around the Viking area who has dragons to ride is only Berk" He patted my shoulder.

"Oh, um. Thanks for the information sir" I bowed slightly and mounted Toothless again.

"Wait boy!" The man called again.

"What is it sir?"

"I must tell you. There are rumors spread here about a mysterious dragon rider that lives in a cave somewhere in the ocean near here. He always helps us if there's any trouble but never showed himself. He's not dangerous but be careful lad" The man finished and I nodded.

"Where do you think we should go bud?" I asked Toothless. He grunted and motioned to where we were before.

"Okay, we get the others then search for the dragon rider" Toothless launched from the ground and flew towards the Itchy Armpit.

* * *

Gobber's PoV

_I wonder wha' is tha' lad doin' right now. Ah, just like his father, stubborn as a yak. And what did he do to make tha' Hofferson lass angry?_

The boat moved in a hypnotic motion as the waves swayed them left and right. The winds blowing gently yet rough enough to push the boat across the ocean with a steady pace. The crews are relaxing and enjoying their quiet time as they knew something will happen later.

"Hey lass, may I talk with you for a minute?" I motioned Astrid to come here. She nodded and walked towards me.

"What's up Gobber?" She asked casually.

"Listen, when he gets back I want his limbs all full intact with his body understand?" I said half jokingly. I knew that this girl could be very dangerous at times. Heck- She always beat up people she doesn't like.

"What do you mean Gobber?" Asked her again with a slight frown. I sighed.

"I mean, don' kill 'em once he boards the boat. I know yer upset with him... Likely. But don' ya go too far" She snorted and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, get the message. Not like I'm going to beat him to death anyways" She rolled her eyes.

"So why were you upset earlier?" I decided to ask.

"Well, I'm upset, just, a little annoyed. I mean it doesn't hurt to invite me with him instead of leaving me" She threw her arms forward as she sighed frustrated with the conversation.

"I see lass. But doesn't that mean something else?" She huffed in annoyance and asked back.

"Oh yeah? What else could he meant back there?"

"Well, for instance let's just say that he put ya in charge of the others. That he trusted ya. That's a pretty good thing ya know" I smiled and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Maybe you're right. I'm just over reacting" She stood up and I followed and gave another smile.

"But he'll still have that beat up coming" She grinned slyly as I rolled my eyes. Young love...

"Gobber. Dragon spotted on horizon!" Eret reported from the crow's nest.

"That's unusually fast" I scratched my chin unamused.

* * *

Hiccup's PoV

We arrived and landed on the deck smoothly. I dismounted Toothless and made my way to Gobber, just to be stopped by Astrid.

"Where do you think you're going, _Mr. Chief_?" She asked dangerously. I gulped. It never ends nicely every time she uses that tone.

"G-Go-Gobber?" I smiled nervously. She suddenly punched me as I fell backwards and groaned.

"Aww, argh-" I held my stomach.

"That's for leaving me" She crossed her arms while grinning. She leaned down and kissed my nose.

"I-I don't know what was that for" She chuckled amusingly. I just stared at her confused before she snapped her fingers.

"C'mon, you've got something to say right?" She said before walking to Gobber. I followed and faced Gobber.

"Hey Gobber, you don't happen know about the Skjöldung tribe do you?" I asked while scratching my neck.

"Actually I do" He grinned proudly and I sighed.

"Well, we're going there. There are some kind of rumors spreading about a mysterious dragon rider who helps them a lot. But he never showed his face" I explained uncomfortably. This is not the best subject to talk after seeing a stage where numerous deaths took place.

"So basically ye want to meet with this _dragon rider_? And you know that he's a _he_?" He raised his eyebrow at me and so does the others.

"The villagers around there told me about it. I'm sure he's not dangerous but I still think that's a little mysterious" I clasped my hand behind my back and grinned.

"So? Are we on the same page here?" I asked.

"Yyyeeaah... I'm still wondering why you're such a curious person. You'll get yourself into trouble you know..." He moved to Fishlegs and told him to head to the said tribe.

"So if this person never shows his face, then how do you know where he lives?" Astrid asked.

"They said he lives in a some sort of cave, I'm not really sure what it looks like or where it's located but yeah, take my chances" I shrugged as I leaned on the beam.

"Do you know what kind of dragon he rides with?" She asked again.

"They said the color is deep blue. Not more information about it though" I sighed again.

"Hey, I don't know if this sounds weird, but... What makes you interested in this person? I mean it's not like we're the only human beings in this world that could tame dragons. Even Dragon can do it, in a different way of course" She looked straight into my eyes as I searched for the right words to say.

"I-I guess there's just a feeling inside me to find him. It's like you'll miss something big in your life if I don't" I gazed at the sky.

"Stupid feelings" I muttered. She leaned on me and we stayed like that until we've arrived.

* * *

It took a few hours before the boat reached sight of Skjöldung island. We stopped a couple of miles from the island and started looking for a cave or rocks that has an opening on them.

"Guys, you probably want to see this" Fishlegs called nervously. We went to him and saw the mostly large rock that's covered in sea moss with a pretty large opening.

"It looks like somebody's been busy" Tuffnut commented at the small cave. Stuff are literally scattered around. Some of the things I felt familiar with.

"Guess the owner's not home yet" Gobber stated as he sat down and started a fire.

* * *

It was already sunset and the owner of the cave still hasn't come around. I paced back and forth whilst cupping my chin and succumbed into my thoughts. There were many questions going on in my head. Like who's this person? Why do I have the obligation to meet him? What's familiar about him? Suddenly a figure- Two figures landed on the mouth of the cave. We still couldn't make out who the person is due to the lack of light. He was surprised to see us and hesitantly took a step. When the shadows have left him we all gasped at the sight. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared blankly at the person. But what stabbed us in the gut was what he said.

"Who are you?" Stoick The Vast asked.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGERRR! Do you like it? Not my best works but it seems pretty good. So apparently Stoick lived and survived after he received the plasma blast from Toothless. And unexpectedly got amnesia. What happened? What caused this? How did he survived? Stay tuned for the next chapter...  
**

**-MDzkM**


End file.
